


Bad Day, Was It?

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - A Study in Pink, F/M, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Six Sentence Sunday, sherlolly appreciation week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Day 1: Let’s start with the riding crop
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021, Wifey’s Sherlolly Week ‘21





	Bad Day, Was It?

**Author's Note:**

> Since the first day of the week is on a Sunday I decided to write a little Six Sentence Sunday ficlet for this theme. I don’t typically bother posting SSS ficlets on here, but I wanted to contribute to the Appreciation week collection. :)

“So...bad day, was it?” Molly asked, stepping back into the room after beholding quite a sight through the window. 

Sherlock regarded her with interest as he caught his breath, then unexpectedly held out the riding crop as he deduced, “And if I’m not mistaken, the same could be said about you.”

“Oh um, well yes I suppose it has been _quite a day_ , but I couldn’t- I mean, I really shouldn’t…” Molly protested with a nervous laugh. 

“Ah, but let’s not forget that this is for the benefit of a man’s alibi, and besides...it’ll be our little secret,” Sherlock whispered, giving her a shiver inducing wink as he took her hand and placed the still warm leather crop in her palm. 

Five minutes later and Molly Hooper was winded, flushed, full of endorphins, and had very effectively worked out all the pent up frustration her work day had inflicted upon her. 

“By the way, I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee,” Molly panted as she stepped away from the corpse, and from the way Sherlock Holmes’ eyes sparkled at her with an intense and very new sort of fascination...she realized that he was about to say yes. 


End file.
